The Visitors Of Panem
by To Be Or Not To Be A Mew Mew
Summary: When Panem needs more people to fight in the games, they get some strange visitors. Who are these people, and why were they chosen? A.N. I am sorry that the chapters are short.*UPDATE:abandoned unless anyone wants to pick it up and continue it. if you do, PM me and i will give you my email and you can send me the chapters and i will post them 4 u.*GOMEN 4 stoping the story!
1. District One

"Okay everyone; let's get a move on to the village square! Quickly, quickly now!" Mayor Testone exclaimed, "It is going to be exiting news! Sad news for the boy though, but exiting all the same!"

That got District 1's attention_." Which boy is it? What is the news? Is someone finally going to visit?"_ The rumors of who the boy could be were floating around District 1. Finally, everyone was there in the square. Mayor Testone looked exited beyond repair, but Sylvie just looked sick and sad. How could she know what is happening? Then everyone realized, "_Oh yea,_ _she is the Mayor's new wife. I don't know why she chose to marry him. He killed his last wife while she was in the process of saving someone else's life. He never told her that some people are better of just left to die. He was ecstatic when she died."_

"Everyone, we have a very special visitor that has come to stay until he dies. Will someone please take their jewelry cart to catch our new citizen? Ah, thank you." The mayor looked relived, "He should be here any second now. He is coming bay hovercraft."

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a hovercraft appeared. The bottom opened up, and something started to fall. Then a broom, who knows where that came from, flew up to the object. _Wait, brooms can fly? Everyone was in some state of panic. The object flew, on the broom, down to the ground. As it turns out, the object was the new citizen. Why such a touch? Who is he?_


	2. District Two

"Okay everyone; let's get a move on to the village square! Quickly, quickly now!" Mayor Dixon exclaimed, "It is going to be exiting news! Sad news for the girl though, but exiting all the same!"

That got District 2's attention. Which girl is it? What is the news? Is someone finally going to visit? The rumors of who the girl could be were floating around District 2. Finally, everyone was there in the square. Mayor Dixon looked exited beyond repair, but Maggie just looked sick and sad. Poor Maggie. As the Mayor's sister, she knows many things ahead of time before the rest of the District knows. Suddenly, a hovercraft appears, and drops something down. The object pulled a string, and a parachute popped out. The thing landed. It turned out to be a beautiful girl with bushy brown hair, a wide smile, and dazzling bright brown doe eyes. She introduced herself, and all young men at the age of 19 looked at her in awe as she spoke because her voice tinkled like a delicate bell. "My name is Hermione Granger. My boyfriend, Ronald Weasley, and my friend, Harry Potter, call me 'Mione. I suspect that I wont be allowed to see my boyfriend anymore. Am I right?"

The people looked grimly up, with sad expressions, at the podium in which she was currently standing on. A few boys in the 19 years old range gave her a few long catcalls. Hermione sat down on the edge and burst into tears. Obliously, the catalls gave her the answer she dreaded. She would never see Ronald Weasley again for as long as she lived.


	3. District Three

"Okay everyone; let's get a move on to the village square! Everyone, come quickly, quickly now!" Mayor Sanchez exclaimed, "It is going to be exiting news! Sad news for the poor boy though, but exiting all the same!"

That got District 3's attention. Which girl is it? What is the news? Is someone finally going to visit? The rumors of who the poor boy could be were floating around District 3. Finally, everyone was there in the square. Mayor Sanchez looked exited beyond repair, but Sophie just looked sick and sad. Just then, a mysterious object came flying over to the podium. The people stared in awe as the boy landed on the podium. He was holding a broom, and a strange stick that had a fancy design on it. "Hi. My name is Harry Potter. Will I ever see my girlfriend, best friend, and my other best friend?"


	4. District Four

"Okay everyone; let's get a move on to the village square! Quickly, quickly now!" Mayor Seacrest exclaimed, "It is going to be exiting news! Sad news for the girl though, but exiting all the same!"

That got District 4's attention. Which girl is it? What is the news? Is someone finally going to visit? The rumors of who the girl could be were floating around District 4. Finally, everyone was there in the square. Mayor Seacrest looked exited beyond repair, but Melanie just looked sick and sad."Will Finick Odair please come here? Yong man, I will need to ask you to stand right here, so as to catch our beautiful new citizen. She is your age, and maybe, if she agrees, she can be your girlfriend."

The mayor looked positivly beaming with joy that he, as mayor, had all the good ideas. Although, really, the mayor had a stack of note cards that he was reading from. The note cards were invisible to everyone execpt the mayor and his assistant, Milly. No one knew why the mayor held out his hand like he was reading something, and looking downwards like he was reading something. Suddenly, the mayor heard a buzz, and told Finnick to hold his arms out as if to catch something. Unfortunately, the Capitol must have decided to skip the whole hovercraft thing, and a moment later, Finnick found himself with an armfull of a beautiful young girl that was his age, 20 years old. She had beautiful, golden, long hair; a sea green and light blue, sleeveless, feathery skirt, with a bust incrusted with jewels, a 3 feet long train, ground length dress; glimmering blue eyes, soft pink lips, fair, light skin; and long nails painted green with small dark blue feathers protruding from her nails. The mayor said,"Finnick Odair, why don't you show this young lady to her room? I know you have an extra room in your house next to your room, why doesn't she stay there? You wont have to treat her like family, of course. First, though, lets hear her name."

"My name is Amanda Talbot. I sewed this dress that I am wearing." Amanda seemed shy to say even that much,"I may seem quiet, but it all depends on how you view it."

Finnick then asked her if he could show her around, and when she consented, he took her to his house to show her around the house. She was amazed at how big the house was, even though it had looked small from the outside. When he brought her to the room she would be occupying, she gasped. She loved it! The room had a large window that faced out into the sea. He showed her how to contact him in the night if she ever needed his assistance. All she had to do was knock on the wall above her night stand, and he would wake up and come to her.

He left her a pair of old night clothes that used to be his sister's before she dies in the Hunger Game Arena. He did not tell her that, of course."Hey, ummm… will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes, Yes, Yes! Of course I will be your girlfriend!" Amanda's eyes twinkled

Finnick pulls Amanda close to him, and they lean in to kiss…

Suddenly, the door slams open, scaring the two lovers, who both jump away when a young woman, about the same age as both Amanda and Finnick, storms in and pushes Amanda , really hard, far away from Finnick, and kisses Finnick. Finnick gets enraged, and runs over to where Amanda fell, and gently lifts her head off the ground as soon as he finds out she is unconsious.


End file.
